As ubiquitous computing technology interweaves into daily life, wearable smart devices, such as wristbands, watches, headsets, and glasses, are becoming more and more popular. These wearable smart devices attempt to measure the physiological state of the user, and some of these devices focus on measurements made in order to estimate the wearer's body position. The position and orientation of the various parts of the human body can be difficult to infer from sensors positioned at a single location, or based on estimated orientations relative to the earth's magnetic field. Soft magnetic materials contained in wearable items can interfere with readings made relative to the earth's magnetic field.